


At Rest

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Gojyo takes a bath.





	At Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



There were better things than a long, hot bath at the end of the day, but Gojyo couldn't think of many. He stretched back and took a deep breath, letting the fragrant steam fill up his senses. 

It'd been a long time since he'd stayed anywhere this nice.

Hakkai came in with two cups of hot sake. That was better still. He handed one to Gojyo.

"Thanks."

"We deserve a bit of a break, don't we?" He sat at the edge of the bath; Gojyo watched his yukata slip off his shoulder.

Maybe that was the best thing of all.


End file.
